Twilight world
by TeamCarlisleEsme
Summary: The cast of Twilight find themselves in the world of Twilight literally as they have become their characters also a Lizter fanfic
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight Stephenie Myer does  
I mean no offense or disrespect to any people, actors or their partners, this is just an idea I had for fun.  
Just for people who don't know everyone's name  
Elizabeth Reaser - Esme

Peter Facinelli - Carlisle

Ashley Greene - Alice

Jackson Rathbone - Jasper

Nikki Reed - Rosalie

Kellan Lutz - Emmett

Robert Pattinson - Edward

Kristen Stewart - Bella

Taylor Lautner -Jacob

Booboo Stewart - Seth

Julia Jones - Leah

Dakota Fanning - Jane

Michael Sheen - Aro

Sorry about the long list I'll introduce others as they come along  
Once again no offense to anyone this is just for fun

Elizabeth Reaser's point of view

"Want to go out after this" Peter Facinelli asked me. "Yeah, cool" I said.

"Oo can I come, or is it a date" Nikki Reed said teasingly. "Very funny Nikki" I said and she smiled at me.

"Guys, back on set" the Director called. Peter an I walked back to where Ashley Greene and Jackson Rathbone were strapped into harnesses.

Nikki was done for the day but was waiting for us. All we had to do was smile and laugh while walking towards the Cullen's house.

Too easy, right, well besides timing and Ashley and Jackson having to "jump" out of a tree.

The make up artists did a once over before we did our take. Peter slipped his arm around my waist and I did the same as they started filming.

We walked towards the house smiling and laughing as Ashley and Jackson landed next to us and kissed.

We all kept walking towards the house until Ashley and Jackson couldn't walk any further because of their harnesses.

"Bye guys, see you at the house" Jackson called out jokingly. We all laughed at this even the people on the sidelines.

"You guys are good, we only had to do that like, twice" the director told us.

"Elizabeth and I, yeah, but if those two hadn't had been in it I would have taken us one shot" Peter teased.

"I didn't screw up a take in Twilight by tackling Rob" Ashley countered.

"Really, were still talking about that" Peter complained.

"You know, whenever someone gets injured Peter seems too be there, like when he punched me in the face and thought it was a tree, on the side if a cliff might I add" Nikki teased.

"Still talking about that one too, and FYI both where accidents" Peter said. "Sure they were" Nikki said.

"Why am I being attacked here" Peter asked. "Because you insulted our acting" Jackson said.

"I was joking" Peter said. "Just stop talking" I said teasingly.

"You know what, I'm gonna go get these contacts out of my eyes, I'll meet you two by the cars" Peter said.

"can we come too or are we to good for you" Ashley asked.

"I think we're to good for you, but sure, everyone can come" Peter said then we all went to get changed.

When I was ready I went to wait with the others. Peter, Jackson, Kellan, Rob and Taylor where already waiting.

"Why do you girls take so long" Peter asked. "Because we have more make up on than you" I told him.

"Why, you don't have a tan or anything" Peter said. "Yes, but you were wearing a long sleeved top without a lowish neckline" I told Peter.

"Ah, that makes sense" he said. "Yeah" I said teasing just as Nikki and Ashley came and stood next to me.

"Who are we waiting for" I asked. "Kristen" Rob said just as she came and stood next to him. "Sorry guys" she said.

"We weren't waiting long, let's go" Peter said. "Where are we going" I asked Peter.

"Out" he said. I smiled and we started walking. Ashley stopped and swayed.

"Is she ok" I said to Jackson who was next to her. "Ashley" he said as she fainted, luckily he caught her.

There was a thud behind me and I turned to see Nikki on the floor with Kellan standing behind her. "Nice one" I said.

Kristen fell as well but Rob caught her.

Everyone was staring at me. "What" I asked.

"We're waiting for you to faint" Jackson said, then fainted.

"What the" Rob said then he fainted as well. Kellan, Peter and I looked at each other as Taylor fainted.

I started to feel dizzy. "Elizabeth" Peter said then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth's POV  
I woke up to find the other cast members unconscious around me.

I sat up and looked around. My head hurt.

We were near where our cars should have been out side the Cullen's house.

Peter groaned waking up. "What happened" he asked sitting up.

"I was trying to work that out myself" I told him.

"My head hurts" Nikki moaned.

"Join the club" Peter said. I stood up as the others woke up. It was dark I could just make out their faces.

"This is weird" I said. "Should we go over to the house and see if anyone else is here" Peter suggested.

"Good idea" I said.

When everyone was up we walked down the path to the house.

When we got down to the house there wasn't anyone in there.

"What do we do now" Ashley asked. "Go inside" Kellan said.

"No, what if this is a trap" Ashley said. "Calm down, what's the worst that could happen" Kellan said.

"Axe murder" Ashley replied. "I highly doubt it" Peter said walking towards the door.

The rest of us looked at each other.

"Well Ashley, looks like your on your own out here, don't let the wolves get ya" Kellan said.

"Very funny" Ashley replied then we all started after Peter.

"Ok, fine guys, wait up" she said running after us. Jackson laughed quietly.

"Isn't this sort of illegal, we are breaking into the set" Nikki said.

"Not really, we work here" Kellan said. "That doesn't make it any better" Nikki told him.

Peter opened the door "Well they didn't lock it so" Peter said shrugging his shoulders.

He walked in with all of us behind him. "See this is the part if the movie were the murderer-" Ashley said but got cut of by several shushes.

Peter turned the light on and turned to Ashley "better" he asked. "Much" she told him.

We all froze. Peter's hair was blonde and his eyes were golden. "You guy's look different" Peter said. "So do you" I told him.

"My hair is gone" Ashley said. I turned around and saw that her hair was short like Alice's.

"Elizabeth, turn back around" Peter said. I did as he asked. His eye's widened. "There's a scar on your neck, in the shape of a bite mark" he said.

I frowned and rubbed the mark to see if any make up came off on my fingers. Nothing "that's weird" I said.

"Let's all split up in pairs. Jackson and Ashley you search down stairs with Kristen and Rob, and Nikki and Kellan can search upstairs with Elizabeth and me" Peter said.

We all nodded and started searching. I searched Esme and Carlisle's room. There was a bathroom in there with a mirror.

My blue eyes, now gold and my straight dark brown hair now caramel and wavy. My skin also was very pale.

The walk in closet was filled with clothes my size when it should have been empty.

When we had all finished looking around and turning the lights on we all gathered in the living room, sitting cross legged on the floor in a circle.

"So basically what we know is that we all look like our characters, we have keys to their cars, our cars are missing, and the wardrobes are full of clothes our size, right" Nikki asked.

"Right, and I'm pretty sure that the film crew won't be back in the morning" Peter added. We all agreed.

"So, does anyone have any guess's" Kristen asked.

. "How about this, were in a parallel universe and now we're the Cullen's and the Cullen's are us" Kellan said.

"I know that sounds crazy but you might be onto something, what if we have become the Cullen's" Peter suggested.

"Really, did you hit your head hard when you fainted" Nikki said.

Kellan and Jackson burst out laughing and high-fived. "What" Nikki asked.

"Your the one who hit your head, when you fainted Kellan jumped out of the way" Jackson told her.

Nikki slapped Kellan's leg. "Ow" Kellan said rubbing his leg. Jackson started laughing again.

"Guys" Peter said and Jackson stopped laughing. "So if that is what happened, then how do we find out for sure" Peter asked.

"Well, if what you say is true, then shouldn't we all be vampires" Kristen said.

"Yeah" Taylor added in. We all turned to look at him. "When did he get here" Nikki asked.

"I found my way here when I woke up and saw lights turning on, thanks for that" he said taking a seat next to her.

"You smell like wet dog" Nikki said. "No, you smell like bleach" Taylor said.

"Isn't that what you two think of each other in the books and movies" Kristen said.

The three of them had a look of deep concentration on their faces. "Yeah, pretty much" Nikki said. "That's weird" Ashley said.

"Why don't we test this theory, up for a race amigo" Kellan said to Jackson. "Your on" he said.


	3. Chapter 3

If you have any suggestions feel free to leave a comment or follow you know what to do

Elizabeth's POV

We all gathered outside to watch the race.

"Ok, on your marks, get set, go" Nikki called.

Kellan and Jackson raced to the tree that marked the end of the race.

They ran so fast that it should have been a blur to my eye's but it was clear as crystal.

"Really" Kellan yelled when Jackson beat him.

"I think this proves it" Peter said. I nodded.

"What about the other powers" Ashley asked. "Well Alice had to close her eyes and concentrate to see Edward dying in New Moon so why don't you try that" Kristen said.

"Ok, come on let's go back inside" Ashley said. "Aww is Ashley scared of the dark" Kellan teased.

"No" she said. We all went back inside and sat where we were before.

"Ok while Ashley's trying to predict the future does anyone have any idea's of what we do" Taylor asked.

"Peter thinks that we should pretend like we are the Cullen's, go to school as them and stuff, and see what happens" Rob said.

We all turned to look at him. "Mind reading" he said. "Well that could get irritating very fast" Nikki said.

"Your just jealous because you don't have any special powers" Rob teased. "Whatever" Nikki said.

"Well the only thing is that I can't exactly go and operate on people I have no idea what to do, the only thing I can do is stich chicken breast, which sounds weird but it was for a scene in New Moon" Peter said.

"It will come to you naturally, so will everyone's name that you don't already know" Ashley said with her eyes closed.

We all turned to look at her.

"What, it's not that surprising I mean Rob can read minds, man this is so cool, I can see what everyone is going to do" Ashley said.

"Hey Taylor, I wonder if you can turn into a wolf" Kristen said. "Yeah, that would be awesome" Taylor said.

"Hey, your making everyone else go fuzzy" Ashley said frowning. "Hey Ash, did you get a little shorter" Jackson asked.

"What" Ashley said her eye's snapping open. "Stand up" he said.

She knew it was true as she stood, you could see it in her eyes.

Kellan laughed and Nikki slapped him.

"Jackson can you sense our emotions" I asked. He thought about that then grinned.

Kellan starting laughing uncontrollably. Everyone started laughing at him.

"Jackson" Nikki warned through laughs.

He stopped. Everyone was still laughing except Kellan.

"What's so funny" he asked, that made us laugh even more. "So what do you think we should do for the next couple of hours" I asked the group.

"Dunno wanna play a board game" Ashley asked. "Why don't you tell us if we want to and then who wins" Nikki said.

"Yes and me" Ashley replied. "Great now, what do we want to do" Nikki said.

"Hey does anyone else's throat hurt" Kellan asked.

We all looked at each other horrified but Taylor's expression was priceless.

"You smell to bad to taste good dog" Nikki said.

"Leech" Taylor countered.

"Flee bag"

"Parasite"

"Pup"

"Vermin"

"Stray"

"Guys, stop it" Kristen said.

Nikki had a look of victory on her face. "Look I know this sounds bad but we may as well try, it's better than not trying and thinking we've all gone mad and killing someone, and Taylor can come with us, you can try and turn into a wolf" Peter suggested. We all agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

I don't know that much about Taylor Lautner so I hope this is good, once again Comment, favourite and enjoy feel free to leave suggestions they are greatly appreciated. I'd like to know if there are any cast member's that should show up ;)

Elizabeth's POV

"Well that was... Interesting" Nikki said. "Yeah, you can say that again" Jackson said.

"I went from vegan to vampire in less then a day" I said.

We had proved the theory right, we had turned into the Cullen's.

"Hey Taylor, wanna try going wolf" Kellan said.

"Oh yeah" Taylor said. "Hey, don't we have to make him angry for him to change" Kristen said.

Rob laughed "This should be good" Kellan said.

"Pft you couldn't make me angry" Taylor said.

Kristen and Rob exchanged a mischievous look.

"Hey aren't you scared of sharks shark boy" Kristen said. "It's gonna take a lot more than that to get me angry" Taylor said smirking.

"Hey, didn't you do some dance thing when you were little" Rob asked. "Come on you must have something better than that" Taylor said.

"Isn't Taylor a girls name" Nikki said. "No" he said. "Really, what about your ex Taylor swift" Nikki said.

"Yeah Taylor that is pretty feminine" Kristen said.

"It is not, maybe Taylor swift has a guys name" he said. "No, I don't thinks so princess" Ashley said.

"That's not funny" Taylor said. "Really, I think it is" Ashley said.

"I got one, Hey Tailor can you fix my clothes" Kellan said.

He was getting seriously annoyed now. "Oo, you know what I had for dinner the other night, Tailor" Ashley said.

Kellan started laughing "I don't get it" he said. "Tailor's a fish" Ashley said. "oh, that's funny" Kellan said.

There was a ripping sound and a growl. We all turned to where Taylor was, but now there was a reddish-brown wolf the size of a horse.

"Well now we know his weak point" Ashley said. Taylor growled and so did Ashley in defence.

"So.. what do we do now" Nikki asked. "Pretend to be someone were not" Ashley said.

"I guess, what else can we do, set around and try to think of what could have possibly happened, that's not going to get us anywhere" Kristen said.

"You know what I just thought of, what book are we in" Peter said. "Oh yeah, if it's breaking dawn everyone has already graduated" Ashley said.

"Your the seer" Rob said. "Yeah, but it's all kind of jumbled, I think it's after breaking dawn and we won't be able to go to school.. I don't know..um..Charlie" Ashley said, her eyes losing focus.

"Ashley" Jackson asked.

"It's after breaking dawn, Charlie is going to want to see Renesmee, and we don't have a Renesmee" Ashley said.

"This could be a problem" Peter said. "We could say that she's out with Jacob" Kristen said.

"There is no way I'm going to be able to fit in with the pack" Taylor said. "Well you have to try, just act, it's what you do best" Nikki said.

"We have to remember to call each other by our character's names, there's no second take" Peter said.

I nodded "Did anyone see any calendars or diaries" I asked. "I don't think so why" Nikki asked.

"Well, they might have had stuff written down, you know where they were going and stuff" I said. "They're vampires they wouldn't forget" Jackson said.

"This is all so confusing" Nikki said.

"How about this, Peter you go to work tomorrow, don't forget to wear your ring or the nurse's will throw themselves at you, it's in your top draw, Kristen, you can go and see Charlie, tell him Renesmee is with Jacob, Taylor, you go hangout with Leah and Seth, I can't see how that will go, and the rest of us can snoop around town and see how much we can find out" Ashley said.

"Anything else" Kristen said sarcastically. "Wear your ring as well or Charlie will realise" Ashley said.

"You weren't suppose to answer that" Kristen mumbled.

"Don't forget that you're your character, remember who your partner is" Ashley said. "What's the time" I asked. "Four-thirty, Peter you better get going" Ashley said then turned to Taylor "And someone better get the wolf some clothes".


	5. Chapter 5

Nothing Interesting is going to happen with Elizabeth so I'm switching POV's but it's going back soon I have something planned for her ;) Not the whole chapter will be in Taylor's POV it's swapping back. Once again Comment, favourite and keep reading :) :)

Taylor POV

I was trying to work up the courage to go inside of Jacob's Dad's house when I was tackled from behind.

"Hey Jake what's up, you were suppose to meet us last night" Seth said. "Sorry, I got caught up with Renesmee" I said.

"Hey, what happened to dogs before vampires" Seth said. "She's not just a vampire Seth she's my imprint" I said in a slightly irritated voice.

"Come on Jake I was just joking, Leah's real mad about you not coming last night" Seth said. "When is Leah not mad for some reason" I asked him.

"Good point" Seth said.

Kristen's POV

I knocked on Charlies front door "Dad" I called. He opened the door "Hey Belles, what are you doing here" he asked.

"Just stopping by to see what's happening" I said hugging him.

"How's Renesmee" he asked. "Good, she's playing with Jake" I told him walking inside and sitting on the couch.

"He sure likes that kid" he said. "Yeah, she likes him too" I said.

"Can I see her soon" he asked. "Yes, I'll bring her over" I said.

Charlie smiled.

Peter's POV

"Dr Cullen, your needed in the ER, there's a women with a slash on her arm that needs to be stitched" the Nurse said.

"I'm on it" I told her. I walked into the ER and saw the girl.

All the medical supply's were there. My first patient of the day and I was glad it was stitching, I knew I could do that, even I can't do anything else.

"Hello miss, how did you do this" I asked her.

"I forgot to check for sharp rocks when I jumped into the ocean with my friends, and my arm landed on a rock" she told me.

"Did the nurse clean the cut out" I asked. "Yes she did" she told me.

"Good, all I have to do know is stich it up" I told her. She winced.

"Did the Nurse give you something to stop the pain" I asked. "Yes" she told me.

"Good then you shouldn't feel a thing, but it will feel weird" I told her. She nodded.

I stitched up her arm the best I could. I was pretty proud of myself, it looked like I'd been doing it for years.

"Your good to go, but come back in a week to have it checked" I told her. She smiled "Thank you" she said.

"Your very welcome" I told her.

Elizabeth's POV

I was down at the shops with Nikki.

There was no food in the pantry and I assumed they went shopping for Jacob and the wolves, and of course for show.

"Esme, Rosalie" a voice said from behind me. I turned to look at them.

It was weird but a name instantly came to mind. "Dr Garther" I said. "How are you" he asked.

"Great, everyone's fine" I told him. "That's good. How's Carlisle holding up with work" he asked.

"Fine, he loves helping people" I told him. "Good, nice seeing you" he said. "Yes, you too" I said.

"That was good" Nikki said. "Hey, Carlisle not the only one who's good at what they do" I said.

Nikki and I laughed.


	6. Chapter 6

Once again PLEASE, comment, favourite and continue reading

Elizabeth's POV

We are all at home after a long day. "Did you guy's find out anything" Peter asked.

"No" Nikki said. "This is so weird" Taylor said.

"Carlisle and Esme are invited to some event tonight" Peter said. "Are we going" I asked.

"I think that Carlisle and Esme would, don't you" he said. I nodded "When is it" I asked.

"Soon" he said. "I'll go get ready then" I said and stood to go upstairs.

"Oo Liz please" Ashley said.

"You know I think your more like Alice then you think, or is it just this world rubbing off on you" I said.

"Please Liz" Nikki said. "Fine whatever" I said.

"Yes" Nikki and Ashley said at the same time. The three of us walked up stairs.

"Oo, Esme has some nice clothes" Ashley said. "I'm doing her make up" Nikki said.

"This one" Ashley said. I went to turn and look but Ashley stopped me, "No you don't" she told me.

"That one" Nikki said. "Close your eyes" Ashley said and I did as she asked.

She put me in the dress. "Ok, I'm doing your make up now" Nikki said.

"I'm going to put your shoe's on" Ashley said. I sat there patiently for a couple more minutes.

"Ok, open" Ashley said.

I opened my eyes to see myself in a beautiful blue dress with a slit up the side, lip gloss and just a little bit of light blue eye shadow and eye liner.

"You look beautiful Liz" Nikki told me.

"Come on" Ashley said, pulling me out the door.

We walked down the stairs together. Peter's eyes followed me as I walk down the stairs. "Does it look convincing enough" I asked him.

"You look beautiful" he said. I smiled, "thank you" I said. Peter was dressed in a suit, and we left for the event.

"What happens if we never get back" Peter said while we were driving to the event in Carlisle's car.

"Then I guess we would live forever" I said. "Yes, but what do we do with life" he asked. "We'd make do with what we have, at least we have each other" I said.

Peter smiled at me "I meant it when I said you can always put a smile on my face" he told me.

When we got to the event I was nervous, one slip and everyone would be suspicious, but I knew I could do this, I'd been acting for years.

A women approached us. "Mrs Cullen, I haven't seen you in ages" Dr Snow said.

It's so weird that I can name people I've never met. "I've been busy with the kids" I said.

"Yes, I heard about Bella and Edward's adopted child, what did they name her" Dr Snow asked.

"Renesmee, It's my name and Bella's mother's name put together" I told her. "It was nice seeing you again Mrs Cullen, Dr Cullen" She said.

"Nice to see you too" I said.

When we got home I got out of the car "Elizabeth, do you want to go for a walk" Peter asked. "Ok" I said.

We walked down the river and Peter slipped his arm around my waist. After I while we stopped walking and just stared at the water, then we went back to the house.


	7. Chapter 7

Mackenzie Foy is Renesmee Cullen by the way Please review, favourite, and keep reading! Ideas are always appreciated so are critics. Also I respect all of these actor's relationships this is just for fun, yes I know I'm a bit paranoid about that.

Elizabeth's POV

"Did you two have fun last night" Nikki asked. "Yes, the party was fun" I said.

"What are we going to do, we can't stay here" Kristen said as Nikki opened her mouth. "Well we don't really have any choice do we" I said.

"Well what about Charlie, he's going to want to see Renesmee" Kristen said.

"There is nothing we can do, we'll have to come up with something" I said. I heard a squeal.

We all looked at each other and ran towards the noise.

"Mackenzie" Nikki said as we saw her. "Nikki" she said. They hugged as the rest of the cast came running towards us.

"What happened" Jackson asked. "Mackenzie's here" Kristen told them. "Well that solves one problem" I said.

"Come on let's go inside" Nikki said.

After we had explained everything to Mackenzie she calmed down.

"So we might never get back" she asked. "We don't know, but for now we should think positive" Nikki told her.

"Mackenzie what was going on before you woke up here" Peter asked.

"I was at the set, I don't know I can't remember" Mackenzie said. "That's ok sweetheart" Nikki said.

"Do you think you're up for acting" Kristen asked. "Yeah" Mackenzie said cheerfully.

"Ok then, we'll go meet the real Charlie, but you have to pretend your Renesmee, ok" Kristen said.

She nodded and her and Kristen left.

Nikki had a smug look on her face. "What" I asked. "You like -" Nikki started, "Don't you dare, I do not" I said.

"Just keep saying that Liz" Nikki said. "Whatever" I said. Nikki laughed.

"I'm bored, lets do something" I said. "We could go out" Peter suggested walking into the room.

Nikki burst out laughing again and I slapped her. "Ow" she said.

'"What" Peter said. "Nothing but we can't go out, it's sunny" I said.

"We could go for a run in the sun, we've never been in the sun before" he said.

"That's a good idea" I said.

"He can't have any bad idea's in your eye's" Nikki said. "Nikki" I exclaimed. "What" Peter asked his eyebrow raised.

"Nikki's being silly, don't worry about it" I told him. "Where's everyone else" I Nikki asked. "Who knows" Peter said.

Ashley ended up coming with us, dancing ahead of us sparkling, mucking around with Nikki.

"How long do you think until everyone get's really upset" I asked him. "A day or two" he said.

"What if we never get back" I said. "you keep saying that" he said. "And you keep not answering".

"I answered you, we'd all adapted" he said.

"But what does that really mean, we adapt to being miserable, or we find happiness in each other" I asked.

"We could never adapt to being miserable" he said, and as our hands swung past each other he grabbed mine.

I looked over to him but he was looking the other way.

"I like you Elizabeth, probably more then I should" he said, we had slowed to a stop.

He tucked stray hair behind my ear. "I don't need anyone to hold my hand every second of the day, I'm not like that, I can take care of myself" I told him.

"And if you don't want to be with me I'll respect that, and I don't think that you need someone to take care of you, and I like that, I like that your independent" he said.

He leaned down slowly and pulled my face to his. We kissed and in that one moment, I could forget the rest of the world.

He pulled away and studied my face.

I didn't really know how to react, I didn't want to be with him now and if we get back home him just dump me, I didn't want to let myself be that vulnerable, but maybe, I could give this a shot.

I took his hand in mine and started walking to catch up with the girls.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Guys, New Chapter :) :)

As usual feel free to comment, and you know give review's and any Idea's you want to see, they are all very welcome. Keep reading!

Elizabeth's POV

When we got back it was dark. "You know, not having to sleep could get really boring" I said.

"Not for you it wont" Nikki said. "What is that suppose to mean" I asked her. She burst out laughing.

"Why don't we play a game" Ashley said, walking down the stairs. "Ashley, there's no point when you know who wins" Nikki told her. "But you don't" Ashley whined.

"Ashley, you know it's not going to work" Rob called. Ashley sighed "Wanna go shopping" she asked. "Oo, yeah the Cullen's have heaps of money, wanna come Liz" Nikki asked. "Yeah, there's nothing better to do" I said.

All of us ended up going "Hey, has anyone else noticed how bad the food court smells" Kellan said. "Yeah, wonder why" Jackson said sarcastically.

Peter was walking behind me and I felt him wrap his arm around my waist. "You still haven't answered me" he whispered. "I'll tell you when I know" I said. "Let's ditch them" he said. "I actually have shopping to do" I told him. "Let Nikki do it" he said.

"Liz, this would look good on you" Nikki called to me, then turned around. She smiled a me and made a love heart with her hands.

Peter laughed. "Aren't you guy's a pretty picture" Nikki said. "That is a nice dress" I said ignoring her.

"Yeah, if you want to leave, I'd be happy to pick you out some clothes" Nikki said. "Actually, I want to try this on" I said. "I'll come with you" Nikki said, following me as I went to find the change rooms.

"Elizabeth, I don't know what your problem is" Nikki said to me.

"I don't have a problem" I told her walking into a change room and closing the curtain on her.

"Elizabeth, you know how many people would love to date him" she told me.

"Well I'm sorry that I don't want to be his next fling" I said getting changed.

"Oh, you think if we get home, he'll dump you" Nikki asked.

I opened the curtain. "I just don't want to ruin our friendship" I told her looking at the dress in the mirror.

"You look beautiful" she told me.

"Thank you" I said.

"Let him take you on a date" Nikki told me.

"Why do you care" I asked her.

"Because, you like him, and you always have" she said.

I sighed and closed the curtain to get changed. "He really likes you Elizabeth, give him a chance, let yourself be vulnerable for once" she told me.

When I was changed again I came out. "It's not that I don't want to be vulnerable, I just don't like being dependant on anyone" I told her.

"Whatever Liz, if you want to go off with him, I'll buy you some clothes" she offered.

"You've always been a good friend, Nikki" I told her.

"Do it" She told me.

I handed her the dress, "Don't go getting anything stupid" I told her.

She smiled "I won't, go get em tiger" she said.

I laughed and walked off in the direction of the rest of the group, Nikki walking behind me.

"Elizabeth, do you like this dress on me" Ashley asked. "Yeah, it suits you" I told her. "Nikki, that would look great on you" Ashley said, walking over to her.

"If you don't want to go-" Peter said but I cut him off. "You wanted to go out, let's go out" I told him. "Are you sure" he asked. "Yes" I told him.

"Ok then, let's go" he said.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok guys, Comment, Review, Favourite, New Idea's All welcome, Keep Reading :) :)

Elizabeth's POV

We went home and got changed. I put on a sensible dress, as we would be running. We went down to the river.

"You look beautiful" he told me taking my hand as we walked.

"Thank you" I said.

"Why didn't you want to come" he asked me.

"I don't want you to go out with me while we're here and then leave me if we get back" I told him.

"Elizabeth, I wouldn't do that to you, I've always cared for you" Peter told me.

"As a friend, Peter" I said.

"No, not as a friend Liz" Peter said.

"I just don't want to be stuffed around by anyone, you know me" I told him.

"Yes Liz, I do know you" Peter said as he stopped walking and turned towards me and took my face in his hands.

"I want to be with you Liz" he told me, and then kissed me and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"And I want to be with you" I told him and then kissed him.

"You don't know how long I've wanted this" He told me.

"About the same as me I'd say" I said smiling.

"The press would have a field day" he said. "I can just imagine" I agreed.

"I hope we get back" he said. "So do I" I told him.

"I don't think I have ever felt this way about anyone else" Peter told me. "What about-" I started but Peter cut me off, "No not even about her" he told me and then kissed me again.

The sun was coming up so we walked back to the house. "Hello, Lizter" Nikki said as we walked in. "Really, Nikki" I said. "Yes really, that's what I'm going to say every time I greet you and your together" she said smiling.

"Where is everyone" I asked. "They're racing each other or something" Nikki told us.

"Your clothes are upstairs in your room" Ashley told me. "Thank you" I said going to go upstairs. "Oo, I'm coming with you" Nikki said getting up and coming after me.


	10. Chapter 10

To all my reader's, you guys are amazing, and I hope that you will continue to read this fanfic and possibly my new one's that are similar.

As usual Review, Favourite, and give me your opinion people, it inspires me to write more.

And one more thing, THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER, don't be confused. :) :)

Elizabeth's POV

"Can you imagine if one day, you just woke up and this was all a dream" I said to Peter. "That would be very... irritating because I only just got you" Peter said.

"Aww" I said then kissed him. "I'm sure even if that happened we'd end up together, because I love you" Peter said. "I love you too"...

"Umm, guys" the director said. "What" all the cast said at once. "You guys like zoned out" he said.

"Oh, yeah, what were we doing" Nikki asked. "Going out, Peter was being all mysterious about it" Ashley said.

"You guys need to get some rest, see you tomorrow" the director said. "Bye" Nikki said.

"Does anyone else feel really weird" Ashley asked. "Yeah, like we haven't been here for days" I said. "Yeah, like that" Ashley said.

"Ok, does anyone else remember disappearing from this world, or is it just me" Kellan asked. "It's not you" Jackson said.

"Phew, thought I was going crazy for a minute" Kellan said.

"Maybe we should all just go back to the hotel" Nikki suggested. "Yeah" Taylor agreed.

We all went back to our hotel rooms, to look straight in the mirror I think. I looked like myself again, Dark brown straight hair and light blue eyes.

It was all so confusing. I didn't know what had really happened.

Everyone had memories of it, so I couldn't be insane. I decided in the end just to relax for a while. I put a romantic movie on and laid down. I wonder if Peter remembers everything as well, he didn't say anything earlier.

Then there was a knock on my door. Hoping it was Peter I fixed my hair quickly, got up and opened the door.

"Elizabeth" Peter said when I opened the door. "Yes" I said. "Can I come in" he asked. "Sure"

He walked in and I shut the door. "Do you, remember anything, really weird that didn't happen on set today" he asked.

Well he might end up thinking I'm crazy but here goes "Yes".

"Like what" he said. "Like you telling me you loved me" I said to him.

"I remember that too" he said. "And you telling me that you wouldn't dump me as soon as we got back" I said.

"Elizabeth, I didn't come here to dump you, I came here to ask you if you still wanted to be with me" he said.

"I'll want you as long as you want me" I told him. He smiled and came forward to kiss ME. For the first time he kissed me as me.

"I love you Liz" he told me. "I Love you too" I told him.

I spent the rest of the night, watching a movie with him, my head on his chest, until we fell asleep like that.

I woke up and smiled, remembering the night's events.

"Good morning" Peter said. "Morning, what's the time" I asked him. "Nine, we have to go in an hour" he said. "I better get up then" I said and gave him a kiss and got up.

"I'll be back" Peter said as he left to get ready.

I showered, got dressed and brushed my teeth and hair. "Let's go" Peter said when I was ready. "But we don't have to be there till ten-thirty" I told him.

"I'm taking you out for breakfast" he told me. "Aww, that's really sweet, but do you know how hard it is to get a vegan breakfast" I told him.

"You can have carrot sticks or something, come on" he joked pulling me out the door.

I was amazed that the place we went actually had vegan options, he must have thought of it before hand.

"Um, hi are you Elizabeth Reaser" a girl said while we were eating. "Yeah, I am" I said. "Can I get both of your autographs" she asked.

"Sure" I said as she handed me a notebook and a pen. "There you go" I said then passed them to Peter.

He signed it and handed it back to her. "Thank you" she said and ran off.

"It's always weird being noticed, don't you think" I said. "Yeah, it is" Peter said.

When we got to work everyone was talking. "It's so weird right" Nikki said. "What's so weird" I asked as me and Peter approached the group, holding hands.

Nikki looked at our hands and then back at our faces. "Are you guys together" She asked. "Yeah" I said.

"Oh, Congrats you two" Nikki said giving us both hugs.

"So what's weird" I asked again. "Oh, that we all remember living in the Twilight world, and we talked about it, and we all think it would be better if we keep this private" Nikki said.

"Well duh, we don't want to end up in an crazy house like twinkle toes" Kellan said.

"Hey, I lived as twinkle toes" she said.

"You look taller Ashley" Peter said. "I know, and I got my hair back, although seeing the future was cool" she said.

"Guys over here" the director called.

I kissed Peter and we walked over holding hands.


	11. Chapter 11

Ok guys, I really think I kind of screwed this one up as I've kind of changed what I was originally doing, so I am thinking of starting my idea over again, but of course not abandoning this idea, I will finish it, let me know what you think, any suggestions are welcome, As usual Review, Favourite and keep reading :) :) NOT THE LAST CHAPTER

Elizabeth's POV

"You look beautiful" Peter said. "Thanks" I said as I adjusted my red dress. I watched in the mirror as he wrapped his arms around me.

"If someone asks about us what do you want me to say" he asked. "I don't know, what do you think" I asked him.

"I think that, I want the world to know that your mine" he told me. "And I think the same" I told him.

"But, we won't bring it up unless someone asks" he said. "Right" I agreed.

"We better get going" he said. "Yeah".

We walked into the hallway and were met by Nikki and Ashley. "Hey Lizter" Nikki said.

"You were serious when you said that" I said. "Told you I was" she said.

"Yes you did" I said. We all started walking out.

"Elizabeth Reaser" they called my name. I came out and took my seat beside Nikki.

Then Peter came and sat next to me on my other side.

When we were all seated the questions started.

"Kristen, are you sad to see the saga go" someone asked.

"Yeah, I mean, it's the past five years of my life so, I mean of course I would have to miss it" Kristen answered.

"This question is for everyone, did you all notice the saga becoming popular, or was it a shock" another person asked.

"Well it was a shock for Elizabeth" Nikki joked. "Yeah, I remember that, one day she was like, this is a big deal isn't it, and we were all like, um, yeah" Peter said.

"Well, it was a shock, I mean, when we first started, it was just a little project and now it's huge" I said.

"Yeah, it's kind of like we've been living in the world of Twilight" Kellan joked.

"This question is for Elizabeth in Peter, We all know that you two do a very good job at making chemistry between you on set, but is there actually anything behind it" someone asked.

"Well, yeah Peter and I are great friends and you know..." I trailed off.

"Yeah, Elizabeth and I are together" Peter said straight out.

The crowd gave a little cheer "Really" the asker asked.

"Yes, really" I said.

Everyone was trying to get an interview with Peter and I when we were leaving. "I told you the press would flip" Peter said.

"And I agreed with you, remember" I said.

"Yeah I remember, why don't we give them something to take a photo of" Peter said.

"I like the way you think" I told him.

He pulled me into a kiss as the flashing of cameras went wild.

I hope you guys liked this, it was sort of my update while I think, I don't know how to pick it up again, maybe I'll just have to start over, but I will finish this not matter what, this is not the end. Keep reading, and check out my new stories :) :)


	12. Chapter 12

Ok, tell me what you think, do you think that this should be the last chapter or not? I'm leaning on the one more chapter side but I don't want to

drag this out to long. Anyways on with the story, Review, Favourite and Follow.

Elizabeth's POV

The crowds were gathering around as Peter and I stepped out of the limo, for the Breaking Dawn part 2 premiere.

"Wow" I said. Peter laughed "Your always so shocked" he said.

"Aren't you" I asked. "Yes, but the look on your face" he said.

I smiled. We had plenty of autograph signing and interview to do.

"Lizter, Lizter" they chanted and "Elizabeth, can I have your autograph".

I walked over to a group of fans and started signing autographs.

"Are you sad to watch the last movie" a girl asked.

"Yeah, I mean, I've spent the last five years of my life working up to this moment, it's amazing that we got to finish the saga" I told her handing the

paper back to her.

"Thank you" she called after me as I went to sign something else.

"Hey, can we do an interview with you and Peter" on of the press asked.

"Sure" I said and waved Peter over.

He asked us some questions and then we moved on.

Just before we had reached the end of the line of people Peter stopped me.

"Elizabeth" he said.

"Yeah" I answer turning towards him camera's flashing in my face.

"Elizabeth, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I love you with all of my heart, and since we met during the saga, I can't think of a

better place to ask you this" Peter said then got down on one knee.

I gasped and it went quiet. He pulled out a box and opened it.

"Elizabeth Reaser, will you make me the luckiest man alive and do me the honour of marring me" he asked.

There was a series of awww's from the crowed.

"Yes" I said, a tear rolling down my cheek.

Peter stood up and put the ring on my finger, then kissed me.

The crowed clapped and I went into the premiere, engaged to Peter Facinelli.


	13. Chapter 13

Ok guys, this had to end sometime, but I'm going to pull it out as long as possible, so

Review, Favourite, Follow And Keep Reading

Elizabeth's POV

Peter and I have been married for a year now, when one day we got a phone call.

There was going to be another Twilight movie to match the new book, and it will be about Carlisle and Esme

(That is another Fanfiction entirely that I am Thinking of writing)

Today was the first day we had all been together as a group since the wedding.

Peter and I walked into the building holding hands when we were practically tackled by Nikki hugging us.

"I missed you guys so much" she told us.

"We missed you too Nikki" I told her.

"This is going to be awesome, the whole group together again" she said excitedly.

"It will be won't it" I said smiling.

We are only at the beginning of filming, just a couple days in.

"Are you alright Elizabeth, I didn't have to put hardly any make up on you, your as pale as a ghost" the make up artist told me.

"I'm fine, I've been feeling a little off lately" I told her.

As I walked onto set the off feeling turned into a nauseous feeling.

"Are you alright Liz" Peter asked.

"I'm fine" I told him taking a big gulp of my water.

"You don't seem fine" he said.

"Guys we're filming in a second" the director called.

We started filming the scene and the sick feeling got worse.

I had to run of set to go be sick.

Once I was better I came out and Peter was standing there.

I can't imagine why I would be sick.

"Are you alright Liz, do you want to go home" Peter asked.

"No, I'm fine" I told him.

"Well obviously your not Liz" Peter said.

"No really, I'm fine, I've just been feeling a bit off lately, maybe it's because I haven't been sleeping properly" I told him.

"You should go to the doctors" he said.

"No, I'm fine" I told him.

"Are you tired" he asked.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine" I said.

"Guys, if she's ok then we have to finish the scene with Renesmee" the director called.

Oh, now I know why I'm sick.

"Liz I really think that we should go back to the hotel" Peter said.

"Peter, I'm not sick" I told him.

He looked at me concerned and confused, my face must have been shocked.

"Liz" he asked.

"Peter, I'm pregnant" I told him.

He looked shocked.

"Are you sure" he asked.

"I'm showing all the signs, Peter, I don't know what else it could be" I told him.

"Ok, well let's get this last scene over with" Peter told me.

He smiled at me and hugged me "I'd love to have a child that's our Liz" he said.

"So would I" I told him.


	14. Chapter 14

Ok guys, Enjoy

Esme's POV

I stepped out of the limo at the New Twilight Premiere, round like a balloon. Not the most glamorous red carpet moment I've done.

Peter got out behind me and wrapped his arm around my waist. "Our little Esme's first premiere" Peter said smiling.

That's what we are calling our baby girl, Esme.

We signed heaps of Autographs then we did interviews.

"Whose this" the reporter asked.

"Esme Facinelli" I told him smiling.

"That fits perfectly, you two meeting during the series and all" he said.

"Yeah, we used to joke about this stuff actually happening and I think if seven years ago, someone had come up to me and said, Your going to

marry Peter Facinelli and have a child called Esme, I would have told them they were crazy, I don't think Peter or I had ever imagined this being our

lives" I told him.

"What does your ex wife think about all of this Peter" he asked.

"Well honestly, I don't really care, but I know the kids are excited to have a baby sister and they love Liz so" Peter said.

That night we went home together, as we would the rest of our lives.

And then we continued into our own little piece of Forever


End file.
